La magia de la sirena
by Mrs.PatriciaRiddle
Summary: Hermione tiene un secreto, uno que le ha ocultado a todos ya que podria poner su vida en riesgo, pero ¿que sucede cuando la persona menos indicada la descubre? ¿y quien es el caballero de brillante armadura que le da consuelo?


Al igual que casi todas las noches Hermione espero a que fueran las doce y salió por el retrato de la Señora Gorda para dirigirse al lago. Muchos pensarían que estaba mal de la cabeza por pensar en meterse al lago con el frio que hacía y mucho más de noche.

Cuando llego a la orilla del lago se quitó la ropa y de un salto entro a la helada agua del lago, fue hasta unos minutos después que Hermione salió a la superficie, per esta Hermione era distinta, su enmarañado cabello caía sobre su torso en perfectas ondas, su rostro, iluminado por la luz de la luna, le hacía parecer una veela o aún más hermosa, pero lo que más había cambiado en Hermione eran sus piernas, que ya no estaban, en su lugar había una hermosa cola de pez de un hermoso color azul y verde. Este era el resultado de una maldición que le habían dado desde que era pequeña, cada luna llena debía pasarla en el agua en forma mitad pez mitad mujer hasta que empezara a salir el sol o perdería su magia por completo. Al principio lo consideró una maldición pero con el pasar de los años, se había convertido en algo muy preciado para ella, cuando se convertía se sentía maravillosa, era una sensación que solo el agua le podía dar ella ahora era una criatura marina. Ahora bajaba al lago no solo en luna llena, si no casi todas las noches.

Draco Malfoy estaba sentado frente a la chimenea de la sala común de Slytherin, no era capaz de dormir, al igual que muchas noches, estaba pasando por un severo caso de insomnio, hablaría con Snape en la mañana, tal vez el tendría algo que lo ayudara una poción o algo parecido. A pesar que hacía frío afuera decidió dar un paseo cerca del lago, eso siempre lo relajaba y su posición de prefecto le ahorraba el meterse en problemas por merodear en el castillo a altas horas de la noche.

Subió a tomar su capa, sus guantes y su bufanda para dirigirse al lago.

Cuando estuvo en las puertas del colegio suspiro aliviado, no se había encontrado con nadie, caminando tranquilamente por la orilla vio una figura moviéndose entre el agua. Se quedó quieto tratando de ver qué era lo que había en el agua. Nuevamente vio la figura, parecía ser una mujer, ¿Quién en su sano juicio se mete al lago a estas horas con este clima? Se preguntaba un incrédulo Draco. Se acercó un poco más y pudo notar la rapidez en que se movía de un lado al otro, cuando escucho una risa cantarina y dulce confirmo que si se trataba de una mujer, ahora solo faltaba descubrir quién era la desquiciada que nadaba a estas horas en este clima, pensaba Draco. Draco aún no podía ver la cara de la mujer misteriosa pero cuando salto riendo nuevamente vio que no era una mujer, era una sirena, de la cintura hacia abajo tenía una cola, no piernas, una cola.

-Una sirena- murmuro para sí mismo. Desde niño creció escuchando historias sobre las peligrosas sirenas, de lo poco agradable que era a la vista y su inquietante forma alimenticia. Y aquí, ante sus ojos tenía una criatura mitad pez mitad mujer que definitivamente no parecía un monstruo.

Draco se sentó sobre una roca cercana, quería verla, necesitaba verla, no sabía porque pero algo dentro de el le decía que se quedara ahí, que la esperara.

Hermione se estaba divirtiendo esa noche, la luna brillaba más de lo normal, y los peces se habían unido a su juego al igual que otras criaturas marinas. Cuando noto una figura sentada en una de las rocas cercanas, desde el lugar donde estaba no podía descifrar quien era, pero al parecer ya se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

-¿Qué rayos hace alguien más en el lago en la madrugada? No es como si hubieran más sirenas en el castillo y vinieran a nadar con ella. – pensaba Hermione - ¿Cómo se supone que saldré sin que me vea o vea quien soy? Bueno, no creo que se quede hasta el amanecer esperando, tal ves deba quedarme bajo el agua toda la noche, seria aburrido pero no encontraba otra salida, si no volvía a salir tal vez se aburriría y se iría.

Draco había pasado casi toda la noche sentado en la piedra junto al lado esperando poder ver la sirena una vez más pero no volvió a salir suspirando resignado se levantó en dirección al castillo, se daría un buen baño de agua caliente y hablaría con Snape sobre su problema con el sueño, iba caminando distraídamente que tropezó con un bolso donde había ropa y una capa, ¿Qué significaba esto? ¿La sirena era alguien del colegio? Eso no tenía nada de sentido, tal vez alguien dejo esto olvidado aquí, si es lo más probable – pensaba Draco mientras se dirigía a su sala común. Volvería nuevamente al lago por la noche, su curiosidad había sido despertada y no se calmaría hasta que pudiera ver su rostro.

Hermione había pasado el resto de la noche jugueteando en las partes más profundas del lago y haciendo adornos para su cabello con lindos caracoles y piedrecillas de colores que encontraba en el fondo del lago. Cuando el sol empezaba a salir Hermione salió a la superficie y agradeció que la persona que la había visto ya se había ido del lugar. Se vistió rápidamente secándose con un hechizo y se dirigió a la torre de Gryffindor, estaba en problemas, alguien conocía su secreto lo que podría tener muchas repercusiones. Malas. Esa persona podría decirle a algún profesor o a sus amigos y empezarían a buscarla sin lugar a dudas y ella no se podría convertir y podría perder su magia.

Con todas estas preocupaciones entro a su habitación donde sus compañeras aún dormían, entro al baño para secarse el cabello con un hechizo dejándolo caer en lindos rizos hasta la mitad de su espalda, Hermione había cambiado durante el verano y su condición de sirena había ayudado, su piel estaba más radiante y parecía casi una veela. Lo que había llamado un poco la atención de muchos chicos este año pero ella parecía no darse cuenta o pretendía no saber.

Aun pensando en lo que había sucedido, se vistió y bajo a desayunar, cuando llego no habían muchas personas. Aprovechando que todavía faltaba una hora para su primera clase, tomo La Historia de Hogwarts y se encamino al lago y se sentó justo donde estaba la persona que la vio nadando y empezó a leer.

Draco no podía sacar de su mente a la sirena que había visto, por un momento pensó en decirle a su amigo Blaize, pero se retractó, conociéndolo en algún momento podría dejar escapar la información, el misterio de la sirena era suyo y no lo compartiría con nadie, aun.

Esa mañana Draco no tenía apetito, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había visto. Era criatura maravillosa y no podía esperar a que pasara el día para ver si podía lograr verle el rostro. Por el momento solo sabía tres cosas, solo salía de noche o todos sabrían de su existencia, tenía hermosas escamas azules y verdes y la risa más melodiosa y hermosa que Draco hubiera escuchado antes.

Durante todas las clases Draco y Hermione no pudieron concentrarse, Hermione preocupada por ser descubierta y Draco con el recuerdo de la criatura que había visto por la noche.

Al igual que siempre Hermione tomo su maleta con su capa y su bufanda después que el reloj marco las doce de la noche y se dirigió al lago sin ser interrumpida por nadie o nada. Se quitó la ropa y entro a la gélida agua del lago sintiendo instantáneamente el cambio. A los pocos minutos salió a la superficie donde se encontró con la misma figura de la noche anterior sentada en el mismo lugar. Justo en el momento que Hermione salió a la superficie Draco miraba en su dirección y se zambulló inmediatamente impidiéndole ver su rostro.

-Espera – grito Draco rápidamente cuando la vio – no te hare daño.

Hermione ya sabía quién era la figura, de todas las personas en el castillo, Draco Malfoy era el que se tenía que enterar de su secreto.

Su curiosidad la hizo salir nuevamente a la superficie dando gracias que la sombra de la luna le tapaba la mayor parte del rostro.

\- Hola – le dijo Draco suavemente – mi nombre es Draco.

Hermione solo lo miraba fijamente. Cuando Draco se acercó un poco más al lago Hermione instintivamente retrocedió.

-Tranquila, no te hare daño – dijo Draco en el mismo tono de voz.

-Los humanos mienten, Draco- le dijo Hermione en un tono de voz suave y etérea y a su vez firme.

-Te prometo no acerté daño- le dijo nuevamente - ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Hermione le miro por un par de segundos viéndolo fijamente, haciendo sentir a Draco indefenso ante esa mirada.

-Coralia - le respondió, no le estaba mintiendo, ese era el nombre que le había dado la sirena que la maldijo.

-No eres como las sirenas de las que se hablan- dijo Draco con curiosidad – como las que viven en el lago.

–La criaturas que viven en el lago no son sirenas, son gente de mar – dijo Hermione bufando – mi especie somos las sirenas originales, las que hemos existido desde los primeros eones. Las que hemos recorrido todos los mares.

-¿Y porque estás aquí en un lago? – pregunto Draco con mucha más curiosidad ante la explicación de Hermione.

-Una maldición- fue todo lo que respondió un poco cortante.

Draco entendió que ese era un tema que no pensaba discutir.

-Adiós Draco – le dijo Hermione con su normal tono de voz etéreo y suave empezando a nadar lejos de la orilla.

-Espera ¡Coralia! ¿Te volveré a ver?

-Tal vez, si eres lo suficientemente inteligente para guardar el secreto y descifrar cuando salgo a la superficie, me volverás a ver – le dijo sumergiéndose en las profundidades del lago a jugar con sus amigos marinos, en la superficie jamás sabrán todo lo que hay en este lago.

A la mañana siguiente dos personas estaban perdidas en sus pensamientos. Hermione que aún no podía sacar su pequeño encuentro con Draco de su mente ¿Habría tomado la decisión correcta al haber interactuado con él? El haberse expuesto de esa manera.

Draco por su parte no podía sacar de su mente a la bella criatura que había conocido la noche anterior recordando sus palabras, si era lo suficientemente inteligente para guardar el secreto y adivinar cuando volvería a salir. Obviamente la mantendría como su pequeño secreto ¿Qué había de especial la primera noche que la vio? Hacía mucho frio, bueno todos los días hacía frío y la luna iluminaba todo, ¡La luna! Era luna llena, eso significaba que salía todas las lunas llenas a la superficie. Ya sabía cuándo volver a buscarla, sería un largo mes para Draco.

-Hermione ¿Estas bien? – le pregunto un preocupado Harry a Hermione que miraba su plato de comida con mucho interés y jugaba con el tenedor.

\- ¿Qué? – pregunto alarmada

-Te preguntaba si estabas bien – le dijo Harry cauteloso – no has probado un solo bocado.

-Si estoy bien, solo me duele un poco la cabeza – Hermione odiaba mentirle a su mejor amigo pero hoy sería la prueba de fuego. Ya había pasado un mes desde su pequeña charla con Draco y era luna llena, tenía que bajar al lago y ahí se daría cuenta si Draco había logrado descifrar que días ella se convertía en Coralia.

Hermione bajo al lago más temprano de lo usual, no quería que por ningún motivo Draco la viera antes de su transformación.

Cuando Draco llego al lago vio a Coralia nadando en la superficie del lago jugando con su cola.

-Viniste – dijo Hermione a Draco antes de que el hablara.

-Si, asi es. Vienes todas las lunas llenas –

-me alegra que lo descifraras esto a veces es muy aburrido, no tengo a nadie con quien hablar- le dijo zambulléndose en el agua para salir un par de metros más cerca de él sacando solo sus ojos.

\- ¿Cuántos años tienes, Coralia? – pregunto Draco, que había leído todo lo que encontró sobre sirenas y decía que podían vivir por mucho tiempo.

-Las de mi especie podemos vivir miles de años – le respondió Hermione escondiendo su rostro en la sombra de la luna – yo aún soy joven, muy joven. Fue la respuesta de Hermione, no quería darle tantos detalles de su vida.

-y tu Draco ¿Cuántos años has vivido? – pregunto Hermione

-dieciséis- le respondió Draco -¿Por qué escondes tu rostro? –

-Porque tal vez no quieras venir a verme más si me vez.

-Nada se le compara a la belleza de una sirena – le dijo Draco – es imposible que no quiera volver a verte.

Hermione pensó lo que haría a continuación, sería lo más valiente o estúpido que haría en su vida pero en el momento no le pareció tan mala idea.

Cuando Hermione saco su rostro por completo la luna la hacía parecer brillar, sus ojos marrones lo veían de una manera tan intensa y su ondulado cabello era lo único que cubría la parte superior de su pecho.

Draco la veía impactado, Hermione Granger, de todas las personas que había, era una sirena. De no ser porque la tenía frente a el jamás lo hubiera creído, y ya no era una niña de cabello enmarañado con dientes frontales grandes y que vivía en la biblioteca ¡Por Merlín! La mente de Draco era un torbellino sin saber que hacer se dejó caer en el suelo húmedo mientras la veía fijamente.

-Te lo dije – respondió Hermione casi susurrando. Dándose la vuelta para alejarse

-¡Espera! No te vayas – dijo Draco pero ya era demasiado tarde, Hermione se había sumergido en las profundidades del lago.

Hermione estaba sentada en su cama con la cabeza sobre sus rodillas con las cortinas cerradas, no quería que nadie la viera tan vulnerable como se sentía. No había sido algo valiente, había sido algo estúpido en mostrarle a Malfoy quien era cuando tenía dos piernas y no una cola.

A la mañana siguiente desde que Harry vio a Hermione supo que algo andaba mal, habían sido mejores amigos por seis años ya y podía decir que la conocía muy bien.

-¿Qué te sucede Hermione? – le preguntó Harry preocupado mientras caminaban hacia el gran comedor.

-No es nada Harry, solo que no dormí muy bien anoche – le dijo Hermione, cosa que era cierta. Lo poco que logro dormir no descanso mucho.

-Okay, solo dime si necesitas algo –

\- Gracias Harry. No sé qué haría sin ti- le dijo sonriendo

Cuando estuvieron en el gran comedor Hermione tubo que controlarse para no ver hacia la mesa de Slytherin y actuar normal. Algo que le estaba costando trabajo.

Por el resto del día Hermione estuvo muy callada lo que seguía preocupando a Harry. Hermione no era así.

Esa noche Hermione bajo a nadar, era la única forma de poder relajarse y pensar un poco.

Media hora después que Hermione bajo a nadar vio como Draco se dirigía hacia ella.

Al verlo acercarse dio la vuelta y se sumergió en las profundidades del lago.

Draco había tratado de acercarse a Hermione para poder hablar con ella en la última semana y había sido imposible, cuando estaba con sus amigos no podía llegar así como si nada, probablemente lo hechizaría y nunca se le encontraba a solas ni siquiera en la biblioteca. Y últimamente no se separaba de Potter ni un segundo.

Cada vez que iba al lago en su búsqueda en cuanto lo veía desaparecía y no volvía a salir hasta que ya Draco se hubiera ido y llego el punto de que Hermione dejo de bajar al lago a nadar. Ya extrañaba su cola.

Se acercaba la luna llena y Hermione tenía que ir al lago igual que siempre y probablemente Draco la estaba esperando ya.

Camino al lago no se encontró con nadie ni cuando caminaba por los terrenos hacia el lago. Hermione no noto a Draco recostado de un árbol oculto de la luz que brindaba la luna.

Hermione se quitó su ropa como de costumbre y de un salto elegante entro al agua para salir un par de minutos después con su hermosa cola en lugar de piernas.

Durante un par de horas Draco la vio nadar por la superficie, luego sumergirse y salir a los pocos minutos, estaba embelesado.

-Viniste- le dijo Hermione a Draco cuando se acercó a él.

-Sí, es el único momento en el que puedo hablar contigo-

-¿De que quieres hablar Draco?

-De todo – le dijo Draco honestamente

-¿Cómo es que eres una sirena?

-Ya te lo he dicho, una maldición, todo lo que te he dicho es cierto. No tengo razón alguna para mentirte.

-Wao, esto es increíble- dijo viendo donde estaría su cola.

-Gracias por no decirle a nadie- le dijo Hermione agradecida

-No tienes por qué preocuparte, es tu secreto, no pienso decírselo a nadie.

-Gracias -

-¿Cómo es que no te estas congelando?- pregunto Draco

-Ventajas de ser una sirena – le dijo sonriendo - llevas horas mirándome, ¿quieres entrar?

-¿Sabías que estaba aquí? – pregunto sonrojándose un poco

-Por supuesto que sabía, mis sentidos son más agudos cuando me convierto, pude olerte unos minutos después de que me convertí.

-Oh… -

-Sera mejor que entres y duermas un poco – le dijo Hermione – yo tengo que quedarme hasta que el primer rayo de sol toque mi piel.

-No te preocupes por mí, no tengo sueño además me dijiste que esto podía ser muy aburrido a veces, puedo hacerte compañía si quieres.

-Se siente bien el haber podido contarle esto a alguien – dijo sonriendo

-¿Nadie más lo sabe? – Pregunto impactado - ¿Ni siquiera Potter?

-No, ni siquiera Harry.-

-¿Entonces porque me dijiste a mí? –

-No lo sé, en el momento me pareció que era lo que debía hacer.

-Me siento honrado, y no lo digo en broma, ¡por Merlín! conozco una sirena – dijo Draco emocionado. Haciendo reír a Hermione.

-Sí, Draco, conoces a una sirena.

-¿Algún día podrás romper la maldición? – pregunto curioso

-Solo si un mortal se enamora de mi forma de sirena, pero ya no lo veo como una maldición, ya forma parte de mí. Ya no me imaginaria mi vida con solo dos piernas. – respondió Hermione

Hablaron un par de horas para luego entrar al castillo, Hermione a la torre de Gryffindor y Draco a las mazmorras.

Las siguientes noches Hermione y Draco se encontraban en el lago simplemente a hablar ya que Draco se negaba a entrar al agua helada.

-No, Coralia – le dijo Draco, le gustaba llamarla por ese nombre – no entrare al agua congelada.

-Tú te lo pierdes – dijo mientras se alejaba unos metros y saltaba un poco en el agua.

-¿Cómo se supone que entrare al lago sin congelarme? – pregunto con ganas ocultas de entrar y nadar un poco.

-Pensé que jamás lo preguntarías – le dijo Hermione.

-¿Hay una forma? – Pregunto incrédulo - ¡¿Por qué no me habías dicho?!

-Tenías que preguntar, hay ciertas reglas entre las sirenas, hay algunas respuestas que solo se pueden dar con preguntas bien formuladas, esa es una.

-¿Cuál es la forma? – pregunto Draco

-Bueno... tienes que ser besado por una sirena – dijo tímidamente – el beso de una sirena también te permite respirar bajo el agua

-¿Es en serio? – Pregunto impactado - ¿respirar bajo el agua? Eres una caja de sorpresas, no había leído sobre esto en ninguna parte.

-Las sirenas tenemos muchos misterios, Draco – respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Entonces un beso tuyo me permitirá respirar bajo el agua.

-Si, así es – le dijo viéndolo fijamente – ven entra, sentirás el frio solo un momento, después se sentirá cálida, confía en mí. No te voy a comer – lo último se lo dijo juguetonamente, una de las noches que pasaban junto al lago le conto como algunas de sus hermanas se alimentaban de hombres cuando veían barcos en altamar provocaban tormentas y se los comían.

Draco se quitó la ropa quedando solo en su bóxer y entro al agua.

-Esta helada –

-ven valdrá la pena, ya verás. Tienes que entrar más al agua, si mis pies tocan la tierra el cambio empieza y tendré mis piernas de regreso.

Cuando Draco estuvo al nivel de Hermione, ella se acercó y puso sus manos en sus hombros

-Cierra los ojos – le susurro Hermione acercándose a sus labios. Obedientemente Draco los cerró y sintió los labios de Hermione sobre los suyos, fue un beso suave y cálido.

-Abre los ojos Draco – le ordeno Hermione suavemente

-Sus ojos grises se posaron sobre los chocolates de ella y esta vez fue Draco el que la beso.

-Me beso una sirena – le dijo Draco juguetonamente.

-Me beso un humano- le siguió el juego para luego reírse, esa risa cantarina que tanto le gustaba a Draco.

Hermione tenía razón, el agua ya no se sentía helada estaba cálida.

-Ya no está helada – dijo Draco impresionado - ¡funciono!

-Por supuesto que funciono – le dijo Hermione – recuerda que ahora también puedes respirar bajo el agua.

Ante la mirada nerviosa de Draco Hermione le extendió la mano.

-No dejare que nada te pase, ven conmigo – le llamo Hermione con su tono de voz etéreo y suave convenciendo incluso su instinto de Slytherin que le decía que se quedara dónde estaba.

Tomo la mano de Hermione y se sumergió con ella, se dio cuenta de que podía ver mejor bajo el agua. Con un poco de incertidumbre respiro y no sucedió nada, intento nuevamente y nada. ¡Por Merlín! ¡Podía respirar bajo el agua!

Salió a la superficie con Hermione.

-No lo puedo creer, de verdad puedo respirar bajo el agua, Coralia esto es increíblemente mágico.

-Es la magia de nosotras las sirenas – le respondió sonriente – le encantaba ver a Draco sonreír de esta manera, cosa que no pasaba muy seguido.

Durante un par de horas se quedaron nadando en el lago, Draco estaba emocionado con sus nuevos poderes como empezó a llamarlos.

-Ya debes irte Draco, el sol saldrá pronto- le dijo Hermione unos minutos antes del amanecer.

-¿Puedo quedarme contigo? – le pregunto esperanzado.

-Volveré a tener mis piernas y no tengo nada de ropa puesta, Draco. – le respondió Hermione sonriéndole con ternura pasando una de sus manos por su rostro.

Draco se sonrojo con lo que dijo Hermione.

-Cierto, será mejor que me valla y habrá menos posibilidades de que nos atrapen – le dijo Draco saliendo del lago.

Un par de minutos después de que saliera el sol, con una sonrisa Hermione salió del lago. Luego de que se vistió regreso al castillo suspirando. ¿Qué era lo que tenía con Draco? Si bien nadaban con frecuencia después de que Draco obtuviera sus poderes eso no significaba que el sintiera algo por ella, Draco solo la veía como a una amiga, si Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy eran amigos, en secreto, no podían andar hablando y caminando juntos por todo el colegio, ya tenían un historial, Draco y sus mejores amigos se odiaban a morir. Ella era territorio neutral, como era sangre pura proveniente de Francia Draco no tenía ningún insulto para ella. Si sus amigos se enteraban lo tomarían como traición y el hecho de que el sabia el gran secreto de Hermione, algo que nadie más sabia (a excepción de sus padres obviamente) lo tomarían bastante mal. Y Harry, Harry era su amigo desde que llego al colegió, jamás se lo perdonaría. Tampoco fue que ella corrió a decirle a Draco su secreto, todo había sido un accidente.

Durante el desayuno Hermione tenía la mirada perdida, no podía evitar de pensar en Draco.

-Hermione. ¿Te pasa algo? – Pregunto Harry cautelosamente – últimamente actúas algo extraño.

-Sí, estoy bien – le respondió viéndolo a los ojos – de hecho hay algo que debo decirte.

-Si claro dime – le respondió Harry

-Aquí no, hay mucha gente –

-Demos una caminata por los terrenos del colegio, aún falta para nuestra primera clase.

-No, tiene que ser esta noche, es muy peligroso decirte aquí y de paso te muestro, es más fácil así-le dijo Hermione seriamente.

-Esta bien, como tú digas Mia- le dijo Harry dándole un abrazo que ella reciproco sonriendo.

Del otro lado del comedor un par de ojos grises veían como Harry abrazaba a Hermione lo que lo hizo sentir un nudo en el estómago. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba? ¿Se estaba sintiendo atraído por su amiga? y ¿Por qué sentiría celos de verla abrazada con Harry? Ellos eran solo amigos. Amigos secretos. Hermione podía abrazar a quien ella quisiera.

Durante la clase de pociones un papel apareció sobre la mesa de Hermione. Cuando lo abrió se encontró con una pequeña nota.

 _¿Hoy a la hora de siempre?_

 _D._

Hermione poso su mirada sobre Draco que la miraba atentamente y negó suavemente con la cabeza y bajo su mirada, se sentía culpable rechazando la invitación de Draco pero ya había quedado con Harry, hoy era una noche importante para ella y lamentablemente no podía llevar a Draco con ella, seria demasiada información para Harry.

Hechizo un pedazo de pergamino para que apareciera sobre la mesa de Draco.

 _Mañana._

 _C_.

-¿Me contaras que sucede? – le pregunto Harry a Hermione esa noche en la sala común.

-Tenemos que esperar a que todos se vallan a la cama. Tenemos que salir del castillo.

Harry la miraba curioso.

-¿Segura que no es nada malo?

-Segura, solo debes tener un poco de paciencia. Podemos terminar el ensayo de pociones que nos asignó Snape, hay que entregarlo la próxima clase. A las once, cuando ya no había nadie en la sala común. Hermione llamo a Harry.

-Vamos, a esta hora ya no hay nadie despierto.

-¿Qué hay de los prefectos y flich? Nos pueden atrapar – dijo Harry un poco preocupado.

-Tranquilo, si vienes conmigo no nos atraparan, confía en mí, llevo mucho tiempo haciendo esto.

Harry la miro curioso y la siguió.

-¿Dónde vamos exactamente? –

-Al lago-

-¿Al lago? Está haciendo algo de frío como para tomar un baño –

Hermione solo sonrió y le tomo de la mano.

-Te explicare todo cuando lleguemos, todo será más fácil ahí.

Cuando llegaron se sentaron en una pequeña rampa.

-¿Me dirás que sucede? – le pregunto – me estas preocupando Mia.

Con un suspiro empezó su relato.

-Si Harry, te contare toda la verdad y espero que me perdones por no haberte dicho esto antes. Es más complicado de lo que parece.

Cuando cumplí nueve años fuimos de vacaciones a Italia por mi cumpleaños. Mis padres rentaron una hermosa cabaña frente al mar que quedaba cerca del centro del pueblo. Una tarde me fui a explorar cuando encontré una cueva, era hermosa por dentro, estaba llena de joyas, ropas extrañas y estaba decorada con muchas conchas de colores.

Mientras veía todo lo que había ahí llegaron tres chicas jóvenes. Me preguntaron qué porque estaba en su hogar, se enojaron mucho, al parecer era un lugar sagrado y muy importante para ellas y me maldijeron, cada luna llena tendría que pasarla en el agua hasta que el primer rayo de sol tocara mi piel o perdería mi magia, el asunto es que no la pasaría en forma humana. Cada luna llena, o cada vez que quiera, me convierto en una sirena. Cero piernas, una cola.

-¿Sirena? ¿Eres una sirena, mía? – pregunto atónito

-Sí, y cada vez que entre a alguna fuente de agua natural mis piernas desaparecen y aparece una cola.

-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes? –

-Tenía miedo de que dejares de ser mi amigo al saberlo – le dijo con un hilo de voz.

-Nada ara que deje de ser tu amigo – le dijo dándole un abrazo, se quedaron abrazados por un par de minutos.

-¿la maldición dura para siempre? – pregunto Harry suavemente.

-Durara hasta que un mortal se enamore de Coralia, ese es el nombre que me dieron, cuando eso pase la maldición se romperá. Pero ya no lo veo como una maldición, sería raro tener solo dos piernas. Además no creo que pase nunca, ¿Qué hombre se enamoraría de una sirena? Solo nos usan para ingredientes en pociones y las más raras varitas con cabello de sirena o escamas pero son extremadamente poderosas y costosas y solo hay un par de ellas en todo el mundo y son bastante viejas como podrás imaginarte.

-Las sirenas son Hermosas, Hermione, tú lo eres – le dijo sonriendo mientras acariciaba su rostro con dulzura.

-Gracias Harry, pero me refiero a amor verdadero, no la lujuria que la mayoría de los hombres que llegan a vernos.

Después de un silencio cómodo Hermione hablo.

-¿Te gustaría ver? – le pregunto cautelosa, no quería asustarlo.

-Me encantaría ver – le dijo sonriendo grandemente.

-Date la vuelta primero, debo quitarme la ropa.

Harry dio la vuelta sonrojándose un poco sabiendo que su mejor amiga estaba desnuda detrás de él.

-tal vez tarde un poco en salir, no te asustes – le advirtió.

-Okay, aquí estaré.

Después que Hermione entro al agua Harry volvió a sentarse sobre la pequeña rampa. Un minuto después Hermione salió del agua Harry se sonrojo aún más cuando se dio cuenta de que lo único que cubría los pechos de su amiga era su cabello.

-no puedo acercarme más, si mis pies tocan el suelo el cambio empezara y volverán las piernas.

-Hermione… te ves hermosa- le dijo Harry en un susurro cuando pudo ver su forma de sirena, sus escamas brillaban bajo la luna.

-Gracias Harry – le dijo sonriendo y sonrojándose un poco. El único que la había visto era Draco, al principio había estado nerviosa pero con Harry todo era diferente, todo parecía seguir estando en orden, esperaba que cuando procesara la información siguiera siendo así.

-¿Alguien más sabe? – Pregunto Harry – sería peligroso, podrían descubrirte y eso no sería bueno,

-si, otra persona lo sabe, fue un error mío que se diera cuenta, pero créeme que no me delatara.

-¿Estas segura?

-Si Harry, estoy segura-

-Bueno, sabes que estoy para ti cuando me necesites y cuando no también estaré para ti – le dijo.

-¿No tienes frio? – Pregunto con el sello fruncido – esta helado.

Hermione solo negó con la cabeza sonriendo.

-¿alguna vez volviste a aquella playa en Italia?

-No, mis padres no querían arriesgarse a que me pasara algo, así que compraron una casa cerca del mar en otro lugar para que pudiera nadar tranquila. Aunque debo confesarte algo.

-¿Qué es? –

-He hecho contacto con ellas, fue accidental, ellas nadaban en Australia donde nos estábamos quedándonos ese verano y nos encontramos nadando en la profundidad del mar. Se alegraron de verme por algún extraño motivo, me preguntaron que había sido de mí y me dieron regalos. ¿Recuerdas el collar que siempre llevo puesto? – Harry asintió – fue una de sus regalos, un amuleto que la misma Afrodita bendijo, es una de mis posesiones más preciadas.

Hermione se alejó un par de metros rápidamente y salto dándole una vista completa de su forma de sirena.

Harry sonrió grandemente viendo el espectáculo que Hermione hacía para él.

-¿Es cierto lo del canto de las sirenas? ¿Que atraen a los hombres para luego comerlos? – pregunto Harry una vez Hermione había terminado su pequeño show.

-la mayoría de mis hermanas lo han hecho, bueno lo hacían, esa era ya pasó, ahora es mucho más difícil atacar un barco de metal. Ahora se alimentan de peces y plantas.

Y el canto solo hechiza cuando queremos que suceda, por ejemplo, si yo quisiera conquistarte para después comerte lo puedo hacer o también puedo hacer una melodiosa canción que te encantara y querrás escucharla de manera desesperada todos los días, algo asi como una adicción, muchas lo han hecho para conquistar hombres pero nunca será un amor verdadero y también puedo cantar solo para tu deleite – le respondió sonriendo.

-¿Cantarías para mí? – le pregunto Harry viéndola fijamente.

-Por supuesto que si Harry, solo tienes que pedir – le respondió sonriendo.

 _Upon one summer's morning_

 _I carefully did stray_

 _Down by the Walls of Wapping_

 _Where I met a sailor gay_

 _Conversing with a young lass_

 _Who seem'd to be in pain_

 _Saying, William, when you go_

 _I fear you'll ne'er return again_

 _My heart is pierced by Cupid_

 _I disdain all glittering gold_

 _There is nothing can console me_

 _But my jolly sailor bold_

-Eso fue hermoso Hermione – le dijo un tanto embelesado.

-Gracias Harry- dijo Hermione con una amplia sonrisa.

Se quedaron unos minutos más, Hermione respondiendo las preguntas de Harry.

-Creo que ya deberíamos entrar, el tiempo se pasó volando- dijo Harry.

-Se pasa más rápido nadando – le dijo con una sonrisa haciéndolo reír a él.

Harry se dio la vuelta para que Hermione se vistiera. Y con mucha precaución llegaron a la sala común de Gryffindor.

-Nos vemos en un par de horas – le dijo Harry a Hermione quien le dio un gran abrazo antes de subir las escaleras hacia el dormitorio de las chicas.

Cuando el sol salió, Hermione se despertó con una gran sonrisa en sus labios. Todo había sucedido de maravilla la noche anterior. Ansiaba ver a Harry, ver su reacción cuando la viera después de todo lo que le había dicho la noche anterior.

Cuando bajo las escales se encontró con Harry que al parecer la había estado esperando.

-Buenos días Mia – le hablo Harry con una gran sonrisa.

-Buenos días Harry – le dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa - ¿pudiste dormir algo? – le pregunto bajito.

-sinceramente, no. Estuve todo lo que quedo de la noche pensando en sirenas – le respondió riendo. Haciéndola reír a ella.

-¿Tu dormiste algo? – le pregunto curioso. Si Hermione iba al lago con frecuencia nunca mostraba signos de cansancio durante el día.

-No necesito dormir después de nadar. Ventajas de ser una sirena – le dijo casi en un susurro para que nadie los escuchara.

-¿bajamos a desayunar? Me muero de hambre – dijo Harry.

-sí, yo también muero de hambre – Harry le dio su brazo a Hermione y ella entrelazo el suyo con el de él. No era nada nuevo que caminaran así por los pasillos, pero ambos sabían que algo había cambiado la noche anterior, compartían un secreto muy grande y eso hacia su amistad aún más fuerte de lo que ya era.

Del otro lado del comedor Draco veía como Hermione entro del brazo de Harry y se sentaron juntos en donde comían siempre. Ambos tenían una gran sonrisa y Harry parecía no poder quitarle los ojos de encima. ¿Tal vez ahora estaban juntos? O seria solo su imaginación, no era nada extraño para más nadie, todo el colegio sabía lo unidos que eran Harry y Hermione nuevamente se cuestionaba si tal vez había empezado a tener sentimientos por Hermione. No, simplemente no. El no podía de ninguna manera tener sentimientos por ella.

Esa noche Hermione bajo al lago más temprano de lo normal, se quedó leyendo un poco hasta que se hiciera más tarde. A las doce se quitó la ropa y entro al agua. Unos minutos después pudo sentir la mirada de alguien sobre ella y simplemente sonrió. Ya habían pasado tres días de que le había contado a Harry que era una sirena pero Draco no se había presentado, se había convencido a si misma que por alguna razón no había podido venir y no porque no quería verla.

-Hola Draco – saludo sonriendo a la figura que estaba sentada a unos metros sobre un par de rocas – por un momento pensé que no volverías a verme.

Draco simplemente la veía fijamente y Hermione no pudo descifrar su expresión.

-¿Pasa algo? – le pregunto un poco asustada.

-¿Le dijiste a Potter cierto? – le dijo sin denotar expresión alguna.

-¿a qué te refieres? – le pregunto confundida.

-Le contaste que te conviertes en sirena –

-Sí, fue más fácil de lo que pensé que sería. ¿Por qué preguntas? – indago Hermione aun confusa. Porque Draco se comportaba de esa manera tan extraña.

-Imagino que ahora están juntos, los he visto estos días. No se separa de ti nunca, pensé que lo traías aquí, por eso no venía.

-Draco… - eso era lo que sucedía, estaba celoso de Harry – Harry solo es mi amigo, siempre lo ha sido y siempre lo será. No pensaba traerlo más aquí, aquí es donde nos reunimos tu y yo. Solo nosotros.

Draco la miraba fijamente poniendo a Hermione un poco nerviosa.

-¿Qué sucede? - pregunto Hermione.

Draco se sentó en la pequeña rampa. Para quedar más cerca de ella.

-Tengo que confesarte algo Coralia, en todo este tiempo que hemos pasado juntos creo que he empezado a tener sentimientos por ti, sentimientos que los amigos no tienen el uno hacia el otro. Sé que esto sería imposible pero necesitaba decírtelo -

-Draco… -

-No digas nada por favor – le dejo Draco negando con la cabeza al mismo tiempo.

-¿Nadarías con migo? – le pregunto Hermione suavemente.

Draco asintió y se quitó su ropa para entrar al agua, se sentía tan cálida, ya empezaba a extrañarla.

Unos momentos después salió a la superficie y se encontró con Hermione de frente más cerca de su rostro que siempre, solo habían estado tan cerca el día que se besaron para que Draco también pudiera nadar con ella.

Hermione puso sus manos sobre sus hombros suavemente mientras se veían fijamente y se acerco hasta posar sus labios sobre los de él. Por un momento pudo sentir todas las emociones que Hermione sentía, sorpresa, cariño, protección (cada vez que nadaban Hermione se aseguraba de que ninguna criatura marina se acercara mucho a Draco) y confusión más que nada.

\- ¿Cómo hiciste eso? – le pregunto asombrado.

-Soy una sirena – fue todo lo que respondió Hermione con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Así que no me odias por esto? – pregunto Draco

-Por supuesto que no te odio ¿Por qué haría algo así?

-No lo sé… -

-No te preocupes por eso Draco, nada cambiara entre nosotros – le dijo sonriendo.

Esa noche nadaron tranquilamente hasta que fue hora de regresar. Draco si necesitaba dormir.

Ya se acercaba el fin de curso y Harry y Hermione estaban sentados en los terrenos del colegio donde otros estaban sentados al igual que ellos y otros jugaban.

-¿Qué harás estas vacaciones? – le pregunto Hermione a Harry.

-No lo sé, Sirius dijo que decidiríamos cuando regresara a casa.

-¿y tú que harás? –

-Este año iremos a las Bahamas, me encanta ir ahí - le dijo Hermione sonriendo – quería invitarte a que fueras con nosotros como ya sabes mi secreto podemos disfrutar la playa juntos. Serían más o menos unas dos semanas. Tal vez Sirius quiera ir también, sería muy divertido.

-¡Me encantaría! Estoy seguro de que Sirius dirá que si – le respondió Harry sonriendo.

-¡Nos divertiremos mucho! – dijo Hermione entusiasmada.

-¡Oh sí! – dijo Harry para atacarla con cosquillas haciéndola reírse y cayendo de espaldas en la hierba.

-Esta bien, me rindo – logro decir Hermione entre risas.

Ambos se sentaron nuevamente en la hierba.

-Casi lo olvido, tengo algo para ti – le dijo Harry mientras sacaba una pequeña cajita de su bolsillo y se lo dio a Hermione que lo miraba con curiosidad.

-¿Qué es? –

-Otro dije para tu pulsera – le respondió Harry dándole la cajita. Cuando Hermione la abrió se encontró con una pequeña H de oro cubierta de pequeños diamantes rosados.

-¡Es hermosa Harry! – Le dijo emocionada - ¿Me la pones?

-por supuesto –

-¿La H es de Harry o de Hermione? – le pregunto sonriendo.

-De lo que tú desees – le respondió dándole un beso en la mano.

-Entonces será de Harry – le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla – Gracias.

Desde la torre de astronomía se podían ver todos los terrenos del castillo. Draco veía a lo lejos como dos figuras hablaban y se reían juntos. Su corazón se rompía cada vez que los veía juntos, Hermione le había asegurado que solo eran amigos pero parecía que eran más que eso. El resto del colegio también lo pensaba.

Esa noche Hermione se dirigía al lago, el año escolar estaba por terminar a si que aprovechaba en bajar todas las noches que podía. Había quedado de encontrarse con Draco a la misma hora de siempre, los papeles en la clase de pociones se habían convertido en una buena manera de comunicación. Al igual que todas las noches bajo antes que Draco. Se quitó su ropa y se zambulló al agua. Un par de segundos después sus piernas seguían en el mismo lugar y no podía ver igual de claro que siempre, cuando intento respirar sus pulmones se llenaron de agua y salió del agua lo más rápido posible. Después de toser un poco y sacar toda el agua de los pulmones se quedo viendo a donde debería estar su cola, su hermosa cola, sus piernas seguían ahí. Se sumergió otra vez y otra y otra. Nada pasaba, estaba entrando en pánico, ¿Qué había pasado? Su cola se había ido. Intento nuevamente y no sucedía nada, totalmente desesperada tomo su varita y le envió un patronus a Harry.

Eran casi las doce y Harry estaba sentado en la sala común leyendo un libro que Hermione le había prestado cuando llego el patronus de Hermione, una hermosa nutria plateada.

 _Ayúdame Harry_. Fue todo lo que dijo la nutria para luego desvanecerse. Tomando su varita salió de la sala común corriendo lo más rápido que podía por los pasillos sin ser descubierto en dirección al lago cuando iba llegando vio la figura de Hermione sentada en la rampilla llorando desconsoladamente abrazando su torso con sus manos, tenía frio, ni siquiera había pensado en ponerse la ropa que estaba a unos pasos en su bolso, estaba en estado de shock.

-¡Hermione! – La llamo Harry tomando aire, había corrido todo el camino - ¿Qué sucede? ¿Dónde está tu ropa? – le dijo asustado cuando vio que Hermione caminaba a donde él venía desnuda, no tuvo tiempo de verla simplemente se quitó la capa y se la puso a ella y la envolvió en sus brazos donde Hermione sollozaba abiertamente sin poder hablar, estuvieron unos minutos así hasta que Hermione pudo encontrar su voz.

-Ya no está, Harry – le dijo entre lágrimas - ¡Ya no está!

Harry jamás había visto a Hermione en este estado, tan frágil y vulnerable. La tomo en sus brazos y se sentó en una piedra cercana y la sentó en su regazo tratando de calmarla.

-Tranquila, no dejare que nada te suceda – le decía suavemente – estoy aquí, estas a salvo conmigo.

Unos minutos después de que Harry estuviera calmándola Hermione hablo.

-Tengo frío – fue todo lo que dijo suavemente. Harry asintió y se puso de pie para buscar el bolso donde estaba la ropa de Hermione. Cuando Hermione se puso de píe Harry le dio algo de privacidad dándose la vuelta.

-¿Harry? – le llamo suavemente llamando su atención. Cuando la vio ya se había puesto todo menos sus medias y zapatos.

-¿Me ayudas? Me duelen las piernas – le pregunto un poco avergonzada de no poder hacer algo tan tonto como agacharse, de tanto que trato de hacer el cambio término haciéndose daño en las piernas y le dolían terriblemente.

-Por supuesto – respondió Harry agachándose para ponérselos.

-Gracias –

-¿Me dirás que paso? – le pregunto suavemente.

-Mi cola ya no está – le respondió sentándose suavemente en la piedra en la que estaban antes y más lagrimas empezaron a salir.

-¿Ya no está? – Le pregunto asustado - ¿te ha pasado algo que pudiera hacerte daño en estos últimos días?

-Nada, anoche estuve aquí y todo estaba perfecto. Ya tampoco puedo ver bien bajo el agua y el agua se siente fría – le respondió aun llorando – El agua nunca es fría.

-Mia, ¿Quién es la otra persona que sabe sobre esto? – le pregunto Harry serio.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? – dijo Hermione confundida.

-Me dijiste que la única forma de que la maldición se rompiera era si alguien más se enamorara de tu forma de sirena.

Hermione se puso pálida. No podía ser. ¿Draco se había enamorado de ella? él le había dicho que sentía algo más por ella jamás se imaginó que llegaría a ser _amor_ , pensó que después de pasar tanto tiempo con ella había sido el efecto de las sirenas en los hombres.

Puso su cabeza entre sus manos y empezó a llorar nuevamente. ¿Por qué Draco le había hecho esto? primero el enamorarse cambiaria todo por completo, de cómo funcionaba su amistad. Y segundo él sabía más que nadie cuanto amaba su cola.

-No puedo creerlo – murmuro más para sí misma que para Harry.

-¿Mia?

-Harry por favor no me odies después de esto, pero primero quiero decirte que yo no estoy enamorada de esta persona y que nada de esto fue planeado. Se enteró por error y bueno, siguió viniendo hasta que le dije quién era en realidad, y con el tiempo nos empezamos a hacer amigos, pero solo eso Harry, por favor tienes que creerme – le dijo llorando nuevamente.

-Me estas asustando, Mia ¿Quién es?

-Draco Malfoy.

-¿Draco Malfoy? – Le pregunto Harry con los ojos abiertos - ¿Me estás diciendo que Draco Malfoy es la otra persona que sabe tu secreto y que además está enamorado de ti?

-Si Harry – le respondió viendo hacia el suelo, no quería encontrarse con la mirada de Harry.

-Aun no puedo creerlo Mia, es un peligro que él sepa esto, te puede meter en un problema muy grande – le dijo Harry desesperado mientras se pasaba las manos por la cara – le puede decir a alguien.

-Confío en él, Harry, en todos estos meses nunca me ha delatado, y cuando llegas a conocerlo no es tan mala persona como aparenta ser – le dijo Hermione cautelosamente esperando la reacción de Harry.

-Okay, por un momento pretendamos que tu secreto esta a salvo. ¿Qué pasara entre ustedes?-

-No lo sé, te dije que no lo amo, solamente lo veo como un amigo –

-No me agrada esto Hermione. Tú y Malfoy amigos –

Hermione decidió no decir nada más hasta que Harry se calmara un poco. Sin querer más lágrimas empezaron a salir.

-Harry, por favor perdóname – le dijo entre sollozos, no sabía exactamente porque pedía perdón pero sintió que debía hacerlo.

-Oh, Mia por favor no llores – dijo tomándola en sus brazos dándole un gran abrazo – no quiero ser el motivo por el que llores. Nunca.

-Gracias Harry –

-Si tu y Malfoy son amigos está bien, confío en tu buen juicio – le dijo suspirando – pero ¿qué hay de tu cola?

-No lo sé – le respondió mirando sus piernas acusatoriamente – parece que la maldición terminó.

-Tal vez podamos hacer algo para que regrese – le dijo mientras Hermione se abrigaba más en su pecho.

-Estas helada – le dijo Harry tocándole las manos – será mejor que volvamos a la sala común, le pediré a Dobby una taza de chocolate caliente para ti.

Hermione asintió poniéndose de pie pero se quedó sin moverse viendo sus pies.

-¿Puedes caminar? – le pregunto Harry.

-Sí, me duelen un poco menos ya – dijo Hermione para luego sentir los brazos de Harry cargándola haciéndola sonreír un poco - ¿Qué haces Harry?

-No dejare que subas hasta la torre de Gryffindor adolorida – le dijo dándole un beso en la cabeza.

-Gracias – le dijo Hermione viéndolo con ternura y luego recostando su cabeza en su hombro.

Draco iba llegando al lago cuando vio a Hermione llorando desconsoladamente en los brazos de Potter y solo estaba cubierta con una capa. Se paró detrás de un enorme árbol que impedía que lo vieran mientras escuchaba.

Se le rompía el corazón al verla en ese estado y no poder ser el quien le consolaba, la escucho decirle a Potter que ya no tenía su cola y sintió un nudo en el estómago. La única forma de que la cola de Hermione desapareciera era si la maldición de las sirenas se cumplía, si un mortal se enamorara de su forma de sirena, lo que después le causaría aún más dolor ya que ella viviría muchísimos años más que él y estaría sola sin su amante.

Escucho cuando prácticamente le prometía a Potter que no sentía nada más que amistad por el y el corazón se le partió en mil pedacitos y la forma en que el la trataba y ella aceptaba todo su cariño y el amor que sin duda sentían el uno por el otro. ¿Qué clase de amor era? No tenía la menor idea pero lo acababa de presenciar.

Con un suspiro dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la sala común.

Cuando llegaron a la sala común Harry se sentó con Hermione aun en sus brazos y llamo a Dobby pidiéndole una taza de chocolate caliente.

-¿Te sientes mejor? – le pregunto unos minutos después cuando Hermione se había tomado la taza de chocolate.

-Si, bastante mejor. Gracias Harry no podría vivir sin ti – le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla con una pequeña sonrisa –

\- Me gustaría hablar con las sirenas que me maldijeron, tal vez ellas sepan que hacer- dijo Hermione unos minutos después aun sentada en las piernas de Harry y envuelta en sus brazos.

-¿Crees que si vuelves a esa cueva las vuelvas a encontrar? – le pregunto Harry.

-No lo sé, es probable, fue hace ya mucho tiempo pero en comparación en cuanto tiempo puede vivir una sirena no es mucho. ¿Crees que sea muy arriesgado volver?

-Tal ves si, pero no sabremos si no vamos, si decides ir yo iré contigo – le aseguro Harry.

-Tendríamos que volver a esa cueva en Italia y tenemos dos dificultades, mis padres jamás me dejarían volver a Italia y estarían felices de que la maldición se haya roto como para entender por lo que estoy pasando.

-Tal vez Sirius pueda ayudarnos – respondió Harry un par de minutos después.

-¿Crees que nos ayudaría con algo así? – pregunto Hermione esperanzada.

-No tenemos que decirle toda la verdad. Puedes pretender que todo sigue igual y pedirle a Sirius que nos ayude a tener una cita en Italia o algo así, estoy seguro de que eso servirá.

-¿De veras crees que Sirius nos ayude? –

-Sin dudas, estoy seguro que puedo convencerlo. Le diré que iremos a cenar y que luego daremos un paseo por los alrededores de la ciudad eso nos dará tiempo suficiente y pensaran que estamos lejos del agua.

-¡Me parece un plan perfecto! – Dijo Hermione entusiasmada abrazando a Harry y sonriendo.

-Sabes que movería el mundo por ti-

-Lo sé, gracias Harry –

-Sera mejor que subas y descanses un poco, mañana es domingo puedes dormir un par de horas de más.

Hermione asintió y se levantó en dirección a las escaleras que llevaban al dormitorio.

-Gracias Harry, no sé qué haría sin ti – le dijo Hermione dándole un abrazo - buenas noches.

-Buenas noches Mia –

Hermione se despertó cuando la luz del sol le daba por completo en el rostro, había olvidado cerrar las cortinas cuando volvió al dormitorio. Se levantó un poco y vio que eran las diez de la mañana, nunca dormía hasta tan tarde. Pero con lo exhausta que estaba no le extrañaba.

Unos minutos después se levantó y vio que ya no había nadie en el dormitorio. Entro al baño se cambió de ropa y salió a la sala común donde vio a Harry sentado cerca de la chimenea leyendo el periódico.

-Buenos días –le dijo Hermione sonriendo mientras se sentaba a su lado. No había más nadie en la sala común todos estaban afuera disfrutando el hermoso día.

-Buenos días Mia- le respondió sonriendo.

-¿Qué haces aquí en un día tan lindo? –

-Te esperaba, todo es aburrido sin ti – le dijo tomando una mano y dándole un beso.

\- te parece si vamos a comer, me muero de hambre-

-¿Vamos a la cocina? Dobby estará encantado de vernos.

-Sí, vamos – Le dijo Hermione poniéndose de pie tomando su mano.

Ese día por la tarde Harry y Hermione estaban sentados en los terrenos del colegio como solían hacer cuando había un lindo día.

-¿Harry? – le llamo Hermione a Harry quien estaba acostado en el suelo con la cabeza en las piernas de Hermione jugando con una snitch mientras ella pasaba sus manos por su cabello.

-Tengo que hablar con Draco – al escuchar esto Harry se sentó para poder ver su rostro.

-Ya no nos podemos seguir viendonos, mis noches en el lago se han terminado y ambos sabemos que no podemos ser amigos frente a todos, así que le pienso decir que ya no nos podemos ver – le dijo Hermione quien esperaba la reacción de Harry.

-Mia, si tú quieres seguir siendo su amiga yo no te lo voy a impedir –

-Lo se Harry y por eso estoy agradecida, pero ya nada es igual. Siento que ya no podemos seguir viéndonos, todo sería muy extraño, si mi cola ya no esta es porque supuestamente el me ama, algo que dudo grandemente, sería muy incómodo para mí y creo que para él, sería muy injusto. Lo mejor será que todo ese asunto quede en el pasado.

-Te entiendo, si es así, entonces si debes hablar con él y terminar con lo que sea que había entre ustedes.

Hermione suspiro grandemente mientras se recostaba en uno de los hombros de Harry y el la abrazo más hacia el por la cintura.

El lunes durante la clase de pociones un papel apareció frente a la mesa de Draco.

 _Tenemos que hablar._

 _C._

Draco leyó la nota y luego miro a Hermione y asintió suavemente.

Esa noche Hermione llego al lago antes de la hora al igual que siempre. Cuando Draco llego la encontró leyendo un libro alumbrándose con su varita.

-Coralia- le llamo Draco cuando se sentó junto a ella.

-Draco – le dijo en forma de saludo. Estuvieron sin hablar por un par de minutos.

-¿Qué sucede? – le pregunto Draco que ya sabía por dónde iba el asunto.

-No nos podemos seguir viendo – dijo con voz monótona. No quería que sus sentimientos la delataran y se pusiera a llorar frente a él. La única persona que la había visto llorar era Harry y asi se iba a quedar.

-¿Por qué? – le pregunto con el alma en un hilo sabiendo ya la respuesta.

-Mi cola se ha ido, ya se rompió la maldición- fue la respuesta de Hermione.

-¿Se ha ido?

-Sí, ya no está. Ya no hay motivo para venir aquí así que ya no tenemos por qué vernos.

-No es necesario que no nos veamos solo porque ya no tienes tu cola Hermione – le dijo Draco usando su nombre real por primera vez – podemos seguir viniendo aquí, no a nadar solo a estar juntos un par de horas.

-No Draco, no entiendes. Ya no podemos. Simplemente se acabó, lo que sea que había entre nosotros se acabó.

-¿Tan poco importo para ti? –

-Sabes que no es eso, lo que tuvimos y compartimos fue mágico y jamás lo olvidare pero ya ha terminado – le dijo Hermione manteniendo la calma.

-ahora que estas esperando ¿Qué me olvide por completo de todo lo que paso todos estos meses? No me parece justo.

\- ¡¿Justo?! – Dijo Hermione molesta – ¡¿Qué no es justo?! Lo que no es justo es que tu me hayas quitado mi cola, esto es culpa tuya Draco y jamás te perdonare por ello – le dijo no pudiendo evitar llorar del coraje que tenía por dentro –

Draco se quedó de piedra al escucharla, entonces si se había dado cuenta de que si estaba enamorado de ella.

-Así que como te dije lo mejor será que no nos veamos más-

-Como tú quieras Hermione – le respondió con un tono mordaz – será mejor que me valla, lo más seguro es que Potter te está esperando.

-¿Cuál es tu problema con Harry? Él no te hecho nada – Le pregunto Hermione molesta – y si, lo más probablemente es que me está esperando.

-Mejor olvidemos a Potter, mejor aún, olvidemos todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros, Hermione - Le dijo Draco molesto, dolido y frustrado- Por un momento llegue a pensar que te importaba, pero al parecer me equivoque y mucho. Adiós Hermione.

Draco se dio la vuelta dejando a Hermione llorando mientras lo veía irse. Se desplomo en la tierra y empezó a llorar. Le dolía tanto lo que acababa de hacer pero sabía que era lo correcto.

Cuando entro a la sala común vio que como predijo Harry la estaba esperando ¡oh Harry! ¿Qué haría ella sin su Harry? No imaginaba una vida sin él y sabía que el sentía lo mismo, se lo repetía con frecuencia.

-Harry – le llamo suavemente, se había notado que había estado llorando.

-¡Hermione! ¿Qué sucedió? – se alarmo cuando vio la tristeza en su rostro y se levantó del +sillón a abrazarla.

-Fue más difícil de lo que pensé – le respondió sentándose al lado de Harry quien aún la tenía entre sus brazos y le conto todo.

-Oh Mia – le dijo a Hermione que se acomodaba en sus brazos, solo estando a su lado podía sentirse segura y tranquila.

A la mañana siguiente Hermione estaba algo cansada tanto física como emocionalmente y no se apartó de Harry en ningún momento ya que compartían todas las clases juntos. Iban caminando hacia el gran comedor tomados de la mano cuando se toparon con Draco quien los evito y paso a su lado como si no existiera.

-¿Harry, no crees que le vaya a decir a alguien? – le pregunto asustada.

-No lo creo, ya habría sucedido algo además las clases se terminan en un par de días para ver que hacemos en Italia, sé que encontraremos respuestas.

-Eso espero Harry-

Los últimos días de clases se pasaron volando, Harry y Hermione esperaban con ansias regresar a casa y empezar con su plan para hablar con las sirenas que maldijeron a Hermione.

Compartieron el viaje de regreso con sus demás amigos, Ron, luna, Ginny y Neville. Cuando llegaron a la plataforma 9 ¾ Sirius y los padres de Hermione los estaban esperando.

Después de que todos se saludaran y despidieran cada quien tomo rumbo a su casa.

-Sirius – le llamo Harry mientras cenaban - ¿cuán dispuesto estarías en ayudarme con un plan para sorprender a Hermione?

-¿Qué tipo de plan? – pregunto Sirius, su curiosidad había sido despertada.

-Quiero llevarla a comer a Roma – le dijo tratando de sonar calmado.

-¿a Roma? – le pregunto Sirius levantando una ceja.

-Si, a Roma, sé que le encantaría y quiero sorprenderla, pero tú eres el único que me puede ayudar, si le digo a sus padres lo más probable es que sin querer terminen diciéndole.

-Me agrada tu idea de querer sorprender a Hermione. Pero me parece que hay algo detrás de todo esto – le dijo Sirius viéndolo fijamente alzando una ceja – puedes sorprenderla en un lugar más cercano.

-De veras que le encantaría Sirius, yo lo sé, conozco a Hermione hace años y sé que le encantara.

-Okay, digamos que te ayudare – le dijo Sirius suspirando - ¿Qué necesitas exactamente que haga?

-Necesitamos un traslador, ida y vuelta quiero llevarla a cenar y dar un paseo por la ciudad luego, serian un par de horas solamente.

-Veré que puedo hacer por tu sorpresa.

-Gracias Sirius – le dijo Harry sonriendo grandemente – por cierto, estamos invitados a pasar dos semanas en las Bahamas con los Granger.

-Esa oferta suena deliciosa – le dijo Sirius sonriendo lado – biquinis en cada esquina.

Harry simplemente se rio. A la única que le gustaría ver en biquini era a Hermione. Pensó sorprendiéndose a el mismo con ese pensamiento. Sacudió la cabeza y termino su cena.

Al día siguiente cuando Sirius llego del trabajo escucho a Harry y Hermione hablando en la cocina, aun no se habían dado cuenta de su presencia.

-¿Crees que funcione? – le pregunto Hermione sonando preocupada.

-Estoy seguro que sí, relájate un poco. Sé que es difícil pero debemos esperar solo un par de días.

-Espero que todo salga bien, no puedo negarte que tengo miedo, que sucede si no aparecen y me quedo así para siempre.

-Ven acá – le llamo Harry abrazándola – haremos todo lo posible, ellas vendrán y tendrán las respuestas.

-Eso espero, Harry, son mi única esperanza – murmuro Hermione.

Unos segundos después un confundido Sirius entro a la cocina encontrándose a Harry y Hermione abrazados en medio de la cocina.

-Buenas tardes – dijo Sirius llamando la atención de Harry y Hermione asustándolos.

-¡Sirius! – dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? Pensé que iban a salir – pregunto Sirius.

-Sí, iremos a la librería, Hermione quiere comprar libros nuevos – dijo Harry tratando de sonar lo más normal posible - Ya íbamos de salida, nos vemos luego.

Hermione siguió a Harry por el pasillo hasta la puerta.

-¿Crees que nos haya escuchado hablando? – pregunto Hermione preocupada.

-No lo creo, hubiera dicho algo – le aseguro Harry.

Dos días después Sirius le dio un paquete de jugo vacío a Harry.

-Ese es tu traslador, se activara en una hora, así que debes decirle a Hermione pronto en cuatro horas se volverá a activar, creo que es tiempo suficiente.

-Lo es, gracias Sirius, te debo una grande – dijo Harry aliviado. La primera parte del plan iba bien. Ya tenían el traslador.

Harry tomos polvos floo para aparecerse en la casa de Hermione.

-¡Hermione! – le llamo Harry saliendo de la chimenea, sabiendo que estaba sola en casa.

-¡Harry! ¿Qué sucede?-

-Sirius me consiguió el traslador que le pedí, se activara dentro de una hora para llegar al punto de aparición que hay en Roma y se activara nuevamente en cuatro horas para regresar.

-¡Gracias Harry! – le dijo Hermione lanzándose a sus brazos. Haciéndolo reír.

-Sera mejor que te alistes, supuestamente esto en una cena en un restaurante famoso –

-Cierto, no me tardare – respondió Hermione dirigiéndose a su habitación. Harry se sentó en un sillón a leer una revista de Quiditch.

\- Cuarenta y cinco minutos después Hermione llego a la sala de estar donde Harry la estaba esperando. Llevaba puesto un vestido dorado con brillos que le llegaba a la mitad del muslo, unos zapatos altos del mismo color y el cabello lo llevaba por completamente liso que le llegaba a la cintura. Se había puesto solo un poco de maquillaje y llevaba un pequeño bolso expandible que le había regalado su madre la navidad anterior.

-Wao, Hermione – le dijo Harry en un susurro – te ves Hermosa.

-Gracias Harry – le respondió sonrojándose un poco.

-El traslador se activara en unos minutos –

Quince minutos después el traslador se activó y pocos minutos después se encontraron en el punto de aparición en Roma. Hermione guardo el cartón de jugo en su bolso y se dirigieron a una ventanilla para turistas en la que podían comprar un traslador para llevarlos a cualquier parte del país. Compraron uno que los llevaría justo al lugar donde Hermione había encontrado la cueva de las sirenas unos segundos más tarde estaban de pie en el punto de aparición del lugar que era en un pequeño restaurante frente a la playa. Hermione entro al baño donde rápidamente se quitó los zapatos altos, se puso un vestido playero, unas sandalias y se recogió el cabello en una cola.

-Es aquí, este era el pueblo en el que nos estábamos quedando – le informo Hermione a Harry.

-¿Recuerdas dónde está la cabaña? –

-Si, a un kilómetro después de esta manzana –

Harry podía sentir cuan nerviosa estaba Hermione.

-Tranquila Mia, todo saldrá bien, estarán ahí, lo presiento.

-Eso espero Harry- fue su única respuesta.

Después de caminar el kilómetro se encontraron con una hermosa casa de playa.

-Estamos de suerte, parece que no hay nadie – le dijo Harry mientras trataba de calmarla un poco. Hermione asintió y caminaron juntos un par de metros hacia el sur del lugar.

-Es ahí – dijo Hermione señalando unas rocas – está detrás de las rocas.

Caminando tranquilamente llegaron al borde de la playa.

-Tenemos que caminar en el agua para bordear las rocas, del otro lado es que esta la caverna. El agua no es profunda.

Hermione tenía razón, el agua apenas llegaba a sus pantorrillas. Cuando llegaron a la entrada Harry entendió porque a Hermione le había encantado ese lugar, era como le dijo y se sentía la magia a su alrededor. Y la luz del sol hacia que todas las joyas brillaran.

-Este lugar es hermoso, Mia – le dijo Harry maravillado.

-Lo es – dijo una voz proveniente de lo que parecía ser un túnel en la caverna.

Hermione se tensó al escuchar la voz y agarro la mano de Harry fuertemente.

-Sabía que algún día nos volveríamos a ver Coralia – le dijo otra voz que venia del mismo lugar.

-aunque no esperamos que fuera tan pronto – continúo otra.

Frente a ellos estaban las tres sirenas que Hermione había visto cuando era solo una niña.

-Has cambiado mucho, mírate Coralia, ya eres todo una mujer – le dijo una de las sirenas con voz cantarina.

-¿Quién es este hombre que has traído contigo? No creo que sea para bocadillo – le dijo la primera sirena riendo.

Hermione instintivamente se quiso hacer frente a Harry lo que no pasó desapercibido para las tres criaturas de pie frente a ellos.

-¿Es este tu amante? – preguntaron curiosas.

-No, Harry no es mi amante – hablo Hermione por primera vez.

-¿Entonces que hace aquí? - Pregunto la segunda voz con curiosidad.

-Harry es mi amigo-

-¿Tu amigo? – pregunto una mientras compartía una mirada con sus hermanas soltando una risita.

-¿A qué se debe el motivo de tu visita cariño? ¿Pudiste romper la maldición?

-Sí, la maldición se rompió. Pero extraño mi cola. Me preguntaba si ustedes podrían dejar las cosas como estaban antes. Como estaban antes de que se rompiera.

-¿Quieres tu cola de vuelta dulzura? – Le pregunto una – no me esperaba una petición de ese tipo.

-La única mujer que logro romper la maldición, hace cientos de años, lloro de felicidad.

-Sí, sé que me debería sentir así, es solo que ya se había vuelto parte de mí –

-¿Y qué hay de tu amante? ¿Qué sucedió con él? –

-Él no es mi amante, ni siquiera sé si eso sería amor verdadero, no logro quererlo más que a un amigo y ya no somos ni siquiera eso- las tres sirenas compartieron una mirada nuevamente.

La primera Sirena, que parecía ser la líder de las tres, se acercó con una pequeña daga.

-Necesito una gota de tu sangre. Una sola – le dijo a Hermione.

-Mia – le llamo Harry cuando vio que Hermione se acercaba a la sirena.

-Estaré bien Harry –

La sirena tomo la mano de Hermione delicadamente y con la daga hizo un pequeño corte en su dedo. Tomo la sangre en un lado de la daga y se la llevo a la boca cerrando los ojos.

-Hermione Granger – le dijo la sirena unos minutos después – es un lindo nombre. La maldición solo se pudo haber destruido con amor verdadero, el corazón del pobre Draco debe estar destrozado sabiendo que él es el culpable de tu infelicidad. Pero él no es tu gran amor. Serias infeliz a su lado, el solo quería a Coralia, no a Hermione Granger y el tampoco sería feliz, el solo conocía ese lado de ti. No te culpes por eso dulzura, no es tu culpa, los hombres nunca serán inmunes por completo a la atracción de una sirena y más con tanto tiempo que pasaron juntos. Pero ya tienes a tu gran amor dulzura y harías lo que fuera por él, pude verlo todo, y tu eres su gran amor que movería el mundo por ti. ¿cierto? – dijo la Sirena preguntando lo último mientras veía a Harry que estaba a unos pasos de ellas.

-¿Tu moverías el mundo por ella, Harry Potter?

-Sí lo haría sin dudarlo. Pero eso no significa que seamos amantes – dijo Harry un poco confundido por todo lo que las sirena había dicho.

-Hermione, Harry ¿No se dan cuenta de sus sentimientos? Los han escondido bajo la barrera de amistad que ustedes mismos se han segado. Piensen en todo lo que han pasado juntos. Piensen en lo que harían el uno por el otro. Piensen en ustedes. ¿Podrían vivir el uno sin el otro?

-Nunca – respondieron al mismo tiempo.

-Ven a lo que me refiero. Él es tu gran amor, Hermione.

-Hay una forma de que puedes tener tu cola de regreso y de estar con tu amante para siempre – dijo otra de las sirenas con una sonrisa.

-¿Cuál es? – preguntó Harry.

-Hermione sería una sirena para siempre eso es lo que quiere, tendrás tu hermosa cola por miles de años. Pero hay una condición. Que requiere un sacrificio.

-Un sacrificio de amor – termino la otra sirena.

-¿Qué tipo de sacrificio? - pregunto Harry

-Su gran amor debe ir con ella, dejar su vida en tierra firme para estar en el mar con ella para siempre.

Hermione trata de procesar lo último que había dicho la sirena.

-¿Tenemos que responder eso ahora? – pregunto Hermione un poco pálida.

-Por supuesto que no dulzura tienes hasta la próxima luna llena, te estaremos esperando en las Bahamas. Solo debes cantar y llegaremos – le respondió.

-Nos vemos luego – se despidieron las demás riendo.

Harry y Hermione se sentaron en la entrada de la casa que estaba cerca.

-¿Cómo te sientes Mia? – Pregunto Harry – Hermione no había dicho nada desde que salieron de la cueva.

-Realmente no lo sé ¿yo soy tu gran amor Harry?

-Sí Hermione, sabes que no puedo vivir sin ti –

-Sabes a que me refiero.

Harry suspiro y paso su brazo por sus hombros acercándola hacia el.

-No me imagino a otra mujer en mi vida, solo tú, siempre tú. Creo que ninguno de los dos pensó en el futuro, solo disfrutábamos el presente – respondió Harry - ¿Qué hay de ti?

-Eres lo más importante que tengo en el mundo. Y tampoco me puedo imaginar estar con otro hombre en mi vida.

Harry sonrió un poco moviéndose un poco para poder verla a la cara.

-Entonces creo que estamos en la misma condición –

-Eso parece – respondió Hermione sonriendo viendo eso ojos color esmeralda que tanto amaba.

Lentamente Harry se acercó a ella para darle un suave beso que ella reciproco.

-Te amo Harry – suspiro Hermione

-Te amo Hermione- le respondió Harry.

Estuvieron un par de minutos sentados viendo el mar.

-Tengo algo para ti – le dijo Harry – no tenía la menor idea de porque algo me decía que lo trajera pero al parecer el destino sabía lo que pasaría hoy. Tenía esto en casa hace meses, solo esperaba el momento adecuado para dártelo. Lo encontré en la bóveda de mis padres cuando Sirius y yo fuimos a Gringots mientras hacíamos compras navideñas. Ha pasado de generación en generación en la familia Potter por siglos y como el último heredero quiero que esto sea tuyo. Eres mi gran amor después de todo – termino Harry con una sonrisa mientras sacaba una cajita aterciopelada de su bolsillo.

Se levantó de donde estaba sentado para ponerse en una rodilla frente a Hermione.

-¿Quieres ser mi gran amor por el resto de nuestras vidas? – le pregunto abriendo la cajita donde había un anillo de oro con un gran rubí rodeado de diamantes.

-¡Harry! – dijo Hermione asombrada - ¡Sí! Quiero ser tu gran amor por el resto de nuestras vidas.

Harry coloco con cuidado el anillo en el dedo de Hermione, le dio un beso en la mano y luego se sintió atrapado en los brazos de Hermione haciéndolos caer en la arena. Se rio por un momento hasta que sintió los labios de Hermione sobre los suyos. Estuvieron un par de minutos besándose hasta que se les hizo necesario el aire.

-Te amo Harry – le dijo Hermione – me haces tan feliz.

-Y yo te amo a ti Hermione.

Unos minutos después de levantaron de la arena, ya debían regresar a casa.

Hermione volvió a colocarse su vestido, se puso sus zapatos y se soltó el cabello.

Un par de minutos después el traslador que les había dado Sirius se activó y un minuto después estaban en la casa de Harry y Sirius frente a los padres de Hermione y Sirius junto con Molly Weasley y Arthur. Ginny, Ron y los gemelos jugaban Quiditch en el patio.

-Hola chicos. ¿Qué tal estuvo el paseo? – pregunto Sirius son una sonrisita.

-De maravilla – respondió Hermione sonriente recordando el anillo en su mano, olvidando por completo las sirenas.

-Te ves hermosa cariño – le dijo Daniel a su hija

-Gracias papá. Me ire a bañar y quitar este vestido – les informo Hermione. Dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

-Usare tu baño Sirius, también me quiero dar una ducha.

-Los esperamos para que nos cuenten como les fue.

Media hora después Harry y Hermione se dirigían a la cocina donde estaban todos los demás esperando la cena que Molly y Emma habían preparado.

-Imagino que no tendrán mucha hambre después de su cita – dijo Molly a Harry y Hermione.

-Un plato de comida suyo siempre es bienvenido Sra. Weasley – le respondió Hermione sonriente, en realidad si tenían hambre, no habían probado bocado en su "cita".

-¿Qué tal estuvo su cita? – pregunto Ginny con curiosidad.

-En realidad Hermione y yo tenemos algo que decirles – dijo Harry un poco nervioso.

-Sera mejor si les muestro – le susurro Hermione a Harry que asintió.

Hermione levanto su mano izquierda mostrando el gran anillo que adornaba su mano.

Todos estuvieron en silencio por un par de segundos.

-Veo que te decidiste, hijo – le dijo Daniel a Harry dándole unas palmadas en la espalda.

-¿Tu sabias de esto? – le pregunto Hermione a su padre asombrada.

-Algo así, Harry me pidió el permiso para regalarte algo tan importante y por supuesto que acepte –

Hermione le dedico una sonrisa a su padre.

-Creo que unas felicitaciones están en orden – dijo Sirius para luego envolverlos a ambos en un abrazo. Seguidos por Emma que estaba bastante emocionada – felicidades cariño.

Los Weasley veían el pequeño encuentro familiar.

-Wao, ¿se van a casar?

-Sí, obvio que aún no. Pero si, nos vamos a casar – le respondió Hermione a Ron sonriendo.

-Bueno, felicitaciones chicos.

-Gracias Ginny – le respondieron ambos.

-Me debes un galeón Fred – le dijo a su hermano gemelo.

-¿Qué apostaron ahora? – les pregunto la Sra. Weasley entrecerrando los ojos.

-Qué Harry y Hermione estarían juntos antes de que iniciara el año escolar – dijo George haciéndolos reír a todos.

Esa noche después que los Weasley se habían ido y Sirius había salido con su novia muggle Nicole, Harry y Hermione estaban con Emma y Dan sentados en la sala de estar tomando un té que les había preparado Kreacher

-Harry, asumo que sabes el secreto de Hermione. De su condición – hablo Emma cautelosamente.

-Sí, así es. Hermione me conto que se convierte en sirena– respondió Harry – es hermosa – añadió haciéndola sonrojar.

-Así debe ser, no pueden haber secretos entre ustedes y mucho menos algo tan grande – dijo Daniel.

-Gracias por aceptar lo de nuestro compromiso – les dijo Harry.

-La felicidad de Hermione es nuestra felicidad y tú la haces feliz Harry- le dijo Emma con una sonrisa.

-Aún son jóvenes pero se puede ver que su amor es fuerte. Como el de tus padres, Harry. Se enamoraron cuando aún estaban en el colegio y se casaron pronto, después de que lo terminaron. Recuerdo lo felices que eran. Puedo ver mucho de ellos en ustedes – le dijo Daniel a Harry sonriendo.

-Gracias Daniel – le dijo Harry.

Los cuatro se quedaron conversando un par de minutos hasta que se hizo hora de que los Granger regresaran a su casa.

-¿Por qué no te quedas hoy con nosotros? Sirius no está y estarían solo tú y Kreacher aquí – le dijo Hermione. Daniel y Emma asintieron.

-Buscare algo de ropa y bajo enseguida –

Cuando llegaron a casa de los Granger Harry llevo sus cosas al cuarto de huéspedes y bajo a la cocina donde Hermione preparaba palomitas de maíz.

-¿Te apetece una película? – le pregunto sonriendo inocentemente.

-Por supuesto –

Pusieron la película en la tv. y Hermione se acurruco en los brazos de Harry con la bolsa de palomitas en la mano.

A la mañana siguiente se despertaron a la luz de un flash en su rostro. Se habían quedado dormidos en el sillón la noche anterior y Emma los despertó con una foto.

-Se veían tan tiernos así que necesitaba una foto – se excusó Emma mientras caminaba hacia la cocina con la cámara en la mano.

Habían pasado dos días después de su viaje a Italia y Hermione estaba sentada en una de las sillas del jardín viendo el cielo. Esperaba a Harry tenían que tomar una decisión tan grande juntos, ya no era solo Hermione. Harry y ella se habían comprometido. Unos minutos después Harry se sentó a su lado.

-Mia – le saludo Harry sentándose a su lado dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola Harry – le respondió sonriente para luego recostar su hombro en el brazo de Harry que la había abrazado por la cintura.

-He estado pensando estos últimos días, en todo esto de las sirenas, se escucha tan surreal. Esta decisión no es solo mía. ¿Qué piensas tú? ¿Qué quieres tú? Sería muy egoísta de mi parte quitarte toda tu vida aquí en la tierra.

-Es cierto. Esta decisión es de ambos ahora. Sabes que te apoyare en lo que desees, ya sea en el mar o en la tierra lo único que me importa es estar a tu lado. Solo así seré feliz, Mia. Solo contigo, no me importa lo que digan los demás.

-¡Oh Harry! – Dijo Hermione abrazándolo fuertemente – son momentos como este en los que me pregunto que hice yo para merecerte.

-Te amo Hermione – le dijo al oído.

-Y yo a ti Harry – respondió.

-Sé que siempre has querido tener tu propia familia, eso es algo que te puedo dar tanto en la tierra como en el mar – dijo sonrojándose un poco - ¿pero qué hay de las personas que amamos que están aquí en la tierra? Sirius, mis padres, nuestros amigos. Tendríamos que dejar todo atrás. Todos nuestros planes. Tú quieres ser Auror, yo doctora. Ambos teníamos planes.

-Mi amor por ti va más allá que cualquier persona o cosa en el mundo, Mia. Iría contigo hasta el fin del mundo si es necesario.

-¿Es posible que me enamore más de ti cada día? – pregunto Hermione con una gran sonrisa.

-Eso creo, porque yo me enamoro de ti cada momento que pasa.

Estuvieron en un cómodo silencio hasta que llego Emma a informarles que la comida ya estaba lista.

El día antes de que Sirius y Harry se fueran de vacaciones con los Granger. Harry estaba sentado en un sillón en la habitación de Hermione mientras ella terminaba de hacer su maleta.

-Ya tome una decisión Harry – le dijo Hermione a Harry un poco nerviosa.

-¿Qué decidiste? – le pregunto Harry poniéndose de pie parándose frente a ella tomando sus manos.

-Nos quedamos en tierra firme. Simplemente no puedo tirar todo a un lado para estar en el mar. Ni siquiera hemos terminado el colegio. Podemos volver cuando queramos pero no para vivir en él.

Harry pudo notar cuanto le había costado a Hermione tomar esa decisión. Sus ojos la delataban.

-¿Estas segura? Sé cuánto querías volver a ser una sirena.

-Tal vez nunca lo fui realmente. Era una maldición solamente – dijo Hermione tratando de no dejar escapar una lagrima traicionera que se formó en sus ojos.

-Eres la sirena más hermosa que ha existido y aunque no lo seas más, no tiene por qué significar que no eras una realmente. Yo vi tu hermosa cola bajo la luna y se veía muy real.

-Gracias Harry – dijo Hermione mientras lo abrazaba.

-Entonces ¿estas segura de esto? De qué quieres permanecer en tierra firme y vivir aquí para siempre como humana?

-Eso creo – respondió Hermione quien aún seguía escondida en el pecho de Harry que le acariciaba el cabello.

-Si eso es lo que deseas, está bien para mí – le dijo Harry – te acompañare.

Al día siguiente Harry, Sirius (con su novia Nicole) y los Granger se registraban en el hotel de playa. Habían alquilado cuatro habitaciones, una para Daniel y Emma otra para Sirius, una para Harry y una para Hermione. Un par de horas después cuando todos habían desempacado Harry y Hermione estaban sentados bajo una sombrilla en la piscina.

-¿Cuándo crees que debamos llamarlas? – Le pregunto Hermione a Harry - ¿Esta noche?

-Si, después de que todos se hayan ido a la cama.

-Okay – le respondió Hermione - ¿Te parece si entramos a la piscina?

-Sí, vamos – le respondió Harry mientras se quitaba su camiseta –

-Deberías hacer eso con más frecuencia Potter – le dijo Hermione en tono coqueto.

-Para ti me quito la ropa cuando quieras – le dijo acercándose a ella robándole un beso haciéndola reír y sonrojarse.

Un par de horas después de que habían cenado con los demás dijeron que darían un paseo por el hotel.

-Hasta mañana, que descansen -

-Hasta mañana chicos, nos vemos por la mañana – se despidieron todos.

En la madrugada cuando ya no había nadie por el hotel, se dirigieron hacia la playa con cuidado de que nadie los viera. Se escondieron tras unas palmeras que estaban en la orilla de la playa y Hermione empezó con su canto. Si bien no era igual que antes aún tenía una hermosa voz. Pasaron un par de minutos y Hermione se estaba empezando a poner nerviosa.

-¿Crees que siempre lleguen? –

-Estoy seguro. Esperemos unos minutos más –

-Creo que ahí vienen – dijo Hermione que veía unas figuras nadando hacia donde estaban ellos.

Las tres sirenas salieron a la superficie a unos metros de Harry y Hermione.

-Hola Coralia, Harry – les saludaron con voz cantarina.

-Vinieron –

-Por supuesto que vivimos dulzura. Te dije que te estaríamos esperando.

-¿Ya has tomado tu decisión?

-Sí, ya la he tomado – dijo Hermione nerviosa.

-¡Oh! ¿qué es ese hermoso anillo en tu mano, Coralia? – dijo una sirena sonriendo.

-Ha sido un regalo de Harry, estamos comprometidos – le dijo Hermione sonriendo mientras veía a Harry.

-Ya descubrieron que son su verdadero amor – le dijo una sirena con voz risueña.

-Si, ese mismo día Harry me pidió que me casara con el – respondió Hermione que aun miraba a Harry con una enorme sonrisa.

-Intuyo que se quedaran en tierra firme – le dijo una sonando casi triste – realmente esperábamos que se unieran a nosotras.

-Ya tenemos una vida en la tierra y no podemos dejar todo de lado – le dijo Hermione.

-Pero vivirían para siempre juntos en el mar- ¿Qué más se puede pedir?- pregunto una de la sirenas confundida

-Ya teníamos planes para nuestro futuro y tenemos familia a la que no podemos abandonar – respondió Hermione con tristeza, de verdad que le estaba costando hacer esto.

-Ya hicieron un sacrificio de amor – dijo una de las sirenas – Coralia sé que has puesto a un lado parte de tu felicidad por Harry.

-Ese sacrificio merece una recompensa – afirmo una de ellas.

-Tienes razón hermana – le dijo otra de forma pensativa.

-Acércate Coralia, tengo algo para ti. No te hare daño, sabes que no puedo ir más cerca.

Hermione le dio una mirada a Harry que la miraba atento y simplemente asintió. Hermione se quitó su vestido de playa y entro al agua.

-¿Estas segura que no quieres vivir con nosotras en el mar? –

-Sí, estoy segura, no puedo dejar a Harry –

-Él puede venir – le recordó una de las sirenas.

-Seria muy egoísta hacer algo así.

-No insistas más hermana, Coralia ha tomado su decisión y hay que aceptarla, no podemos forzarla a nada.

-lo se – dijo suspirando.

-La sirena que aparentaba ser la líder de las tres tenia en sus manos una pequeña cajita de cristal.

-¿Qué es eso? – pregunto Hermione con curiosidad.

-es un regalo para ti – le dijo mientras le daba la cajita. Adentro habían dos cabellos y dos bellas escamas plateadas colgando de un delgado collar de plata cada una.

-Son dos cabellos de sirena y dos escamas que he tomado de mi propia cola, por medio de un ritual las he bendecido y son un amuleto muy fuerte, ninguna maldición les podrá hacer daño mientras la lleven puestas.

-¿A quién? No son para mí y para Harry ¿Cierto?

-Les dije que se daría cuenta – le dijo una de las sirenas a las otras dos con una sonrisa.

-Tienes razón Coralia. No son para ti ni para Harry. Son para sus dos pequeñas.

-¿Mis dos pequeñas? – pregunto Hermione confundida.

-Sí, algún día tendrás a quien dárselas, los cabellos son para hacer varitas, ustedes los magos siempre las usan.

-¿Se refieren a que un día tendré dos hijas a quien darle esto? – pregunto Hermione asombrada.

-No podemos decirte más nada, solo que cuides de esto bien han habido pocas varitas con cabello de sirena en la historia.

-Esto es increíble, lo único que puedo hacer es agradecerles, esa maldición termino siendo todo lo contrario, he sido muy feliz estos años con mi cola – les dijo con una sonrisa que ellas devolvieron.

-Te regalaremos una noche más. Ve y pon eso en un lugar seguro y trae a Harry, creo que querrás que él te vea en tu última noche como sirena.

-Espero que nos volvamos a ver Coralia, fuiste una sirena muy especial –

-Yo también espero volver a verlas algún día- les dijo sonriendo.

-Tus piernas volverán para siempre con el primer rayo de sol.

-¿Qué sucedió Hermione? ¿Estás bien? – le pregunto Harry cuando vio que se acercaba.

-Mejor que nunca – le dijo para recibir una mirada extraña de Harry.

-¿Segura de que no te hicieron nada? – le pregunto Harry preocupado – ¿Qué traes en las manos?

-Ven conmigo y te lo explicare todo - Le dijo Hermione a un confundido Harry. Hermione dejo la cajita en un lugar seguro donde estaba su vestido y la camiseta de Harry.

-Me han regalado una noche más, mi última noche como sirena y quiero pasarla contigo ¿Qué dices?

-Me encantaría, solo te he visto convertida una vez y fue por poco tiempo – le respondió con una sonrisa.

Cuando entraron al agua Hermione se zambullo y salió a la superficie unos minutos después con su hermosa cola de vuelta.

-Es hermosa Hermione – le dijo Harry viéndola maravillado.

-Gracias Harry – le respondió Hermione mientras se alejo un poco para dar un salto y que Harry la viera por completo.

-¿Me dirás que había en la caja? –

\- Oh, la caja – dijo Hermione nerviosamente. ¿Cómo le diría a Harry que eran amuletos para sus futuras hijas y el núcleo de sus varitas?

-Fue un regalo muy grande que me dieron – le dijo Hermione nerviosa viendo hacia un lado.

-¿Qué es? – pregunto Harry curioso.

-Algo que nos será muy útil algún día – le dijo sin verlo a los ojos.

-¿Para qué nos será útil?- pregunto aún más curioso.

-Para nuestra futura familia – le dijo sonrojándose un poco.

-¿exactamente para qué? Tienes que decirme Mia, me muero de curiosidad.

-Está bien te lo diré – le dijo Hermione suspirando – pero conste que yo te lo advertí.

-Soy todo oídos –

-Me regalos dos cabellos de sirena y dos pequeños collares con una hermosa escama como dije que fue bendecido durante un ritual.

-¿para qué son? –

-Para el núcleo de las varitas de nuestras futuras hijas y para que lleven el amuleto siempre con ellas.

Harry se le quedo viendo a Hermione por varios segundos sin decir nada.

-Harry por favor dime algo – le dijo Hermione empezando a preocuparse.

La única reacción de Harry fue abrazarla fuertemente logrando que Hermione se relajara entre sus brazos. Luego de unos minutos de estar así sus labios se encontraron en un tierno beso que duro hasta que necesitaran aire para poder espirar.

-Gracias – fue todo lo que dijo para atraparla en un nuevo beso.

Pasaron un par de horas en el agua mientras Harry admiraba la belleza de Hermione en el agua y se dio cuenta de que la que había hecho el sacrificio de amor había sido ella dejando esta forma para estar con él en la tierra siempre. Sabía que ella se sentiría incapaz de llevárselo a él con ella pero también sería incapaz de vivir sin él. Fue una decisión difícil para ella, ahora lo sabía y ahora la amaba y adoraba aún más si es que eso fuera posible.

Cuando el primer rayo de sol toco la piel de Hermione su cola se empezó a desvanecerse y sus piernas a volver. Harry no pudo ver la lágrima que callo por la mejilla de Hermione. Hermione se zambullo y nado había la orilla donde Harry la estaba esperando. Se puso su vestido y tomo la cajita de cristal con mucho cuidado y se dirigieron a sus habitaciones Harry con un brazo alrededor de Hermione. No se encontraron a nadie en el camino.

-Te veo en un par de horas – le dijo Harry a Hermione dándole un beso cuando llegaron a las puertas de sus habitaciones que estaban una al lado de la otra.

Durante el desayuno Harry y Hermione estaban más callados de lo usual lo que no paso desapercibido.

-Cariño, ¿Están bien? Están muy callados – les dijo una preocupada Emma.

-Si, estamos bien mamá, solo nos quedamos despiertos hasta tarde, exploramos todo el hotel- respondió Hermione con una mirada que les decía hablamos luego mientras veía de reojo a Nicole.

-Está bien cariño ¿Qué quieren hacer hoy? – pregunto Emma.

-¿Qué les parece si vamos a la playa hoy? Hace una lindo día – respondió Hermione ganándose una mirada extraña de sus padres, que empezaban a sospechar por donde iba el asunto ¿Se había roto la maldición de Hermione? –

-Estoy de acuerdo hace un lindo día - dijo Sirius

Después del desayuno todos volvieron a sus habitaciones para buscar ropa para entrar a la playa.

Sirius y Nicole entraron a su habitación dejando a los Granger y Harry en el pasillo.

-Okay, ahora nos dirán que es lo que pasa exactamente.

-Aquí no, entremos a una habitación- dijo Hermione.

Cuando entraron a la habitación de Hermione sus padres se sentaron en la cama y Harry y Hermione en el pequeño sillón que había frente a ellos.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿De dónde salió esto de ir a nadar de día? pregunto una confundida Emma.

-Harry y yo tenemos algo que contarles – dijo Hermione nerviosa dándole una mirada a Harry para quedar viendo al piso. Al ver que Hermione no podía seguir hablando fue Harry el que dio la gran noticia.

-La maldición de rompió. Se rompió poco antes de que terminara el año escolar – dijo Harry. Habían quedado de acuerdo en que no contarían detalles solo lo más necesario y no mencionarían a Draco, gracias a las cartas de Hermione ya sabían quién era y como los trataba a sus amigos.

-¿Cómo sucedió esto? – pregunto Dan

-Amor – fue todo lo que dijo Harry.

-Supongo que no nos dirán nada más – dijo Dan suspirando al ver que ninguno de los dos tenía intención de seguir hablando.

-Lo importante es que está rota, papá – dijo Hermione

-Tienes razón hija, si no quieren decirnos más sé que tendrán sus razones, pero lo importante es que ya se rompió – le dijo Emma.

-Gracias por entender – les dijo Hermione.

Dan y Emma la abrazaron fuertemente.

-Gracias Harry, se que tuviste mucho que ver en esto – le dijeron Dan y Emma dándole un abrazo.

-No tienen nada que agradecer, haría cualquier cosa por Hermione- dijo Harry mientras la miraba tiernamente haciéndola sonrojar un poco.

-Bueno será mejor que bajemos, Sirius y Nicole nos deben de estar esperando –

-Tienen razón, nos vemos en unos minutos –

Esa tarde Harry y Hermione caminaban tomados de la mano por la arena viendo el sol ocultarse con el agua de mar salpicando sus pies y una gran sonrisa en sus rostros. Ya era libre.


End file.
